


The Nativity Story

by AquaKitty1864



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaKitty1864/pseuds/AquaKitty1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline organizes a Nativity Play and wrangles Damon and Elena to be the starring roles, what will happen? It’s Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens. Right? Wrong! Will Damon be able to play Joseph? Will the lights stop falling? Will the old man stop farting? Only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nativity Story

“Really Care? A Nativity?”

“Don’t you think? After everything that has happened we need some real Christmas spirit around here.”

Elena sighed. “Why do I have to be Mary and you made Damon Joseph?! Do you know how much that will piss him off?”

Caroline laughed. “Exactly. You won’t leave him and he wants to make you happy so you two are obviously going to be Mary and Joseph.”

Elena nodded. “I guess you’re right. Plus we did do these when we were younger. It’s kinda the same right?”

Caroline nodded happily. “So you will do it?”

“You didn’t leave me with much of a choice.” Elena sighed and walked away.

* * *

 

“We are what?” Damon exclaimed.

“Playing Mary and Joseph in the Nativity play this weekend…” Elena repeated slowly. She knew he would be pissed. To be honest she wasn’t too thrilled about the idea either.

“I can’t do a Christmas story Elena. Especially one where I’m supposed to be the father of the savior of the world. I’m the bad guy remember?”

Elena sighed. “I know Damon.” At his look she coughed. “I mean I know how you feel. I don’t want to be the mother Mary who has the baby. I can’t even have kids anymore.” She cried angrily and then it hit her. “I can’t have kids anymore…” Her face fell.

Damon’s eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her gently kissing her forehead. “Hey. You know when the time comes and you’re ready for a baby we can always adopt and he or she won’t be the savior of the world.”

Elena smiled and kissed his cheek.  “That’s sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

Later that week they were inside the church and it was all decorated. The lights, wreaths, Christmas trees, candy canes and little children all in costumes singing Christmas carols for the audience before the play started.

Caroline was freaking out; everything was not in its place and one of the lights shattered in the middle of a young boys solo in Silent Night causing him to cry and the song to be ruined. She was running amuck trying to get everyone organized. She stopped to look at Damon. “I swear if you mess this up I’ll-”

Damon towered over her and smirked. “You’ll what? I’m here aren’t I? I’m dressed in these rags. I’m going to play the part. So is Elena.”

Caroline puffed out her chest and sighed before walking away. It was time to start the play.  When the curtain pulled away there lay Elena in a makeshift bed in her own rags and one of the local children dressed as the angel.

Caroline pulled at the microphone and began to speak. **“About two thousand years ago, in the town of Nazareth, there lived a young woman named Mary. She was engaged to be married to Joseph, a carpenter.”**

“Wait. I’m supposed to be a carpenter?” Damon whispered loudly from behind stage making some of the audience laugh including Elena.

Caroline grimaced but continued. **“…One day an angel appeared before her and told her she had been chosen to have a special baby. The baby would be God's son and she must call him Jesus.”**

“You’re going to have a baby and you must call him Jesus…” The little girl repeated and then danced herself off the stage giggling as she left and the curtains closed.

 **“Soon after the angel's visit, Mary and Joseph were married…”** Caroline announced. The curtains opened and Elena and Damon were standing there in their rags in front of one of the worst people to have been chosen for a priest. Tyler. Of course he had to play some part in the play. He was Caroline’s boyfriend. He had to have a part.

No words were spoken of course. It was supposed to be a visual effect… but then the worst thing happened. One of the old men in the audience let out a loud fart causing loud groans of disapproval and some giggles from the children. When the laughter died down the best part was as soon as the priest signaled that they were married Damon and Elena kissed and boy did they kiss. They managed to get a few hollers from the audience before they finally pulled away and the curtain closed.

Caroline sighed and continued **. “…Mary was due to have her baby when they were told they had to go on a long journey to Bethlehem, which was where Joseph came from. This was because they had to pay a special tax. Mary had to ride on a donkey for a few days over the hills of Gallilee. It took Mary and Joseph a long time to get to Bethlehem.  They didn't have cars back then, so it probably took them a lot longer to get there riding on a donkey.”**

When the curtain opened again Elena was sitting on a toy rocking horse dressed up as a donkey with Damon at her side. They weren’t actually allowed to walk because it was a stable rocking horse but Damon didn’t know that. Caroline just said they were walking for days so he tried to walk with Elena and the donkey but he pulled too hard and the donkey decorations fell off and Damon landed on his bottom revealing a bland rusted rocking horse under Elena. Damon scowled and ignored the laughter from the audience. He quickly rose attending to Elena making sure the toy rocking horse hadn’t hurt her.

Finally the curtain closed and Damon and Elena managed to get into the positions for the next scene.

Caroline sighed loudly into the microphone before continuing. **“At last Mary and Joseph arrived in Bethlehem. It was crowded with other people who needed to pay their taxes. Mary was very tired and needed a place to stay. At each inn, the story was the same. There was no room for them. Eventually, one kind innkeeper said he had a stable where he kept his animals. They were welcome to stay there.** **Mary and Joseph were thankful that they at least had a place to lay down.  It was warm, and there was plenty of straw to lay on.”**

The curtain rose and there was a local boy there with a ton of stuffed animals in their inn. “You’re welcome to stay at my Inn.” He said with a smile as he took Elena’s hand and led them off the stage as the curtain closed. On the bottom of his shoes was some of the hay trailing along causing some of the children to giggle.

“Great job Ian.” Elena smiled.

“Thanks Elena.” Ian walked away. He didn’t have anything else to do in the play so he went to sit with his parents.

Damon and Elena sighed in relief when they heard Caroline mention an intermission.

* * *

“You know what’s next right?”

Elena nodded. “I give birth to baby Jesus.”

“What happens before that?” Damon asked with a tilt of his head.

“I cry in pain from the birth?” Elena teased.

“Nope. Something better.”

“What?”

Damon raised his eyebrows seductively.

“Damon! Don’t you know the story at all? Mary and Joseph didn’t have to have sex to have a baby. It was all done by God and the angels. There was no sex involved at all.” Elena told him matter of factly.

"Well, Mary is supposed to be pregnant and if I'm going to be a part of this stupid Christmas nativity, then we are doing it properly.” Damon teased with a hint of seduction in his eyes.

Elena sighed and then locked his gaze. She knew it was a bad move when she felt herself getting lost in them. His intense stare causing her to shiver. “Come on Joseph.” She said with a grin.

“You are not to call me Joseph.” Damon ordered angrily as he quickly slipped off her rags. It was much easier to get to skin when she didn’t have a bra on. He quickly suckled on one of her hardened buds while pinching the other one causing Elena to moan loudly as her back arched. “Ohhh God!”

Damon smirked. “Well, that’s better than Joseph but considering what play we are doing, I think you should stick to Joseph.” Damon scowled. “No. Don’t say Joseph.”

Elena giggled and looked at his face while he lowered her into the hay. “Well now we can add a manger to our list of spots huh?” Damon teased while he licked his way down her body.

Once she had come down from her high he nudged her entrance gently.

“Oh Damon.” Elena moaned softly as he pressed into her further. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled as he looked into her eyes lovingly as they made love in the hay.

* * *

**“…That night an exciting, wonderful thing happened.  Mary and Joseph had a baby!  But it wasn't just any baby, it was Baby Jesus!  The creator of the whole world, the King of Kings, the one who would save the world. The little baby boy fell asleep in Mary's arms and she wrapped him in cloths and laid him in a manger on some clean straw. Mary and Joseph soon fell asleep, they were so glad to have this special baby join their family.**

If anything could have gone wrong, it had but Caroline smiled when Damon and Elena managed to play this part beautifully as Elena held the newborn baby with Damon right by her side both surrounded by way too much hay and stuffed animals. Caroline knew how much Elena wanted to have children so she knew that some of the tears in Elena’s eyes right now were real. The comfortingness from Damon was real as well. She smiled as some of the elders in the audience started to cry as well. Damon and Elena were doing wonderfully, so much so that she didn’t close the curtain, just continued her part so the audience could enjoy the birth scene.

 **“At the same time, on a hillside overlooking Bethlehem, some shepherds were watching over their sheep. A bright light appeared in the sky. They were very afraid. It was an angel sent by God. The angel told them not to be afraid, because he had some good news. He said the Son of God had been born and they would find Him in Bethlehem.”** Caroline smiled as Stefan, Klaus and Elijah looked up at the little girl angel telling them about the new baby.

“Damon and Elena had a baby!” She said happily causing everyone to laugh including Caroline.

Elijah smiled. “Ah. God has sent good news. Mary and Joseph had delivered the best gift.”

“The son of God.” The girl continued happy for Elijah’s help. The little girl giggled as she ran off the stage.

**“Far away in the East, Wise Men saw a new star shining high in the sky. These men studied the stars and they knew this was a very special star. They studied their scrolls where it said that whenever a bright new star appeared it meant that a great ruler had been born. The Wise Men decided to find this new ruler. They went to Jerusalem to see King Herod, as they thought the baby would be in the palace. They asked to see the child that would be King of the Jews. The king was troubled. He thought this new king may take away his throne. He told them to return when they had found the baby so that he could worship the child himself.”**

 The three men looked at each other and then walked off the stage together as the curtain closed.

**“The shepherds wanted to go and see the baby. When they arrived at the stable, they were filled with joy at seeing Jesus lying in the manger. They knelt down and worshipped Him. They told Mary and Joseph how the angel had appeared in the sky and told them that Jesus was to be the Savior of the world.”**

When the curtain opened again, Damon and Elena were seated Indian style next to the mini crib stuffed with hay filled with the newborn sleeping baby Jesus when Stefan, Klaus and Elijah walked over to them with gifts in their hands. They all remained quiet as they lined up and knelled in front of the baby and gave Elena the gift boxes.

“It’s supposed to be for the baby Stefan not Elena.” Damon corrected.

“The baby is sleeping Damon… and it can’t really hold a three pound gift can it” Stefan argued back.

After Klaus shushed them they opened the gifts they had brought Jesus. “Your baby is going to be the Savior of the world.”

 **“The story of Christmas is special, full of miracles and strange visitors all coming to visit a King and someday the Savior of the world.”** The curtains closed.

“The End…”


End file.
